


Summer Days

by overcastskeleton



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AFAB!reader, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: A summer day in Colombia has you and Javi getting frisky
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in my Javi feels lately and it's fucking snowing outside so here's to wishful thinking and escapism.

It’s one of those hot summer days. Ones filled with sweltering heat so intense it covers the city in a heavy blanket, thrusting its inhabitants into a fugue state. The world comes to a halt around you, and time moves as if encased in amber, oozing by under the hot Colombian sun. The heatwave slows foot traffic, keeping people attached to whatever air conditioning or fans that they can find.

You and Javi have no such luck. His fancy government issued apartment is only equipped with ceiling fans to combat the heat, and they do jack shit to cut through the rising temperature. Still, you turn them on high in good faith, praying for some sort of miracle. 

You watch the blades spin lazily from your spot under the kitchen window, a half-eaten popsicle in hand. Day three and counting of the scorcher had left you and Javi with no choice but to get creative, which meant barely any clothes and copious amounts of frozen treats. Time spent trapped under the biggest window in the apartment hoping for a spare breeze. Not that you’re complaining, you get to see your boyfriend nearly naked all the time and you get to eat popsicles till your heart’s content. 

Javi lays beside you on his back, an arm slung over his eyes to shield them from the sun’s bright light. Your eyes slide down his lithe body, taking in his bronze skin, and there’s so much of it. He wears only a loose pair of cotton boxers that hang low around his hips, exposing the taut muscles of his lower stomach that lead to a peek of dark coarse hair. The faintest tease of what lies beneath the thin fabric, and you would much rather have your lips wrapped around  _ that _ than the blue popsicle you’re currently working on. 

He looks homey like this, spread out on the cool tile and dozing lightly in the late afternoon heat. You’re torn between watching him rest and wanting to jump his bones, not sure if it’s the heat or the fact that he’s been lying nearly-naked in close proximity to you all day.

A merciful breeze dances its way into your apartment, bringing music and clipped conversation from the apartment above you. Javi groans as it washes over his flushed skin, rolling his head to face you. His lips quirk up into a smile when he catches you staring, bottom lip trapped between your teeth and the popsicle long forgotten. 

“Careful, cariño,” he teases, thumbing at the bead of syrup that runs down your arm. “You’re making a mess.” 

“ _ Shit _ ,” you mutter, tongue darting out to catch the sweet liquid that runs down the stick. Javi’s eyes lazily follow your movements, and you flash him a toothy grin, lips and teeth stained bright blue. “Thank you.” 

Javi stretches his arms up, groaning when his shoulders pop. “You’re staring.” 

“So were you.” You tip him a wink and tilt your head back against the window sill. “Just taking in the view. Really gives a person a lot to think about.” 

He scoffs, rubbing the back of his hand across his forehead. “Yeah? Penny for your thoughts?” 

“Take a wild guess.” You nudge his side with your foot. 

He smirks, wrapping his hand around your ankle and pulling you towards him. “It’s too hot for that.”

“So you thought about it too?” You let yourself be dragged across the kitchen floor.

Javi grunts as you settle above him, straddling his stomach. “You’re naked. ‘Course I thought about it.” His thumb brushes over your knee, and he tilts his head to the side as you drop a kiss to his jaw. “It’s still too hot,” he says, like it pains him to refuse you. 

“Bummer,” you mutter, leaning back. “You’re missing out.”

Javi just mumbles something under his breath that you don’t quite catch and rolls his eyes. 

You chuckle, turning your attention to the sunbeams that dance along the walls, and the sound of cars honking and children laughing as they run underneath your open window. All the while you try not to focus on Javi’s fingers trailing up your thighs, and tracing circles over your lower stomach. His eyes are pinned on your lips, watching your tongue as it swirls around the popsicle obscenely. 

Your eyes eventually flicker down to Javi’s gaze, and you raise your brows, slowly wrapping your lips around what’s left of it. You’re teasing him now, doubling down on your sultry movements just to get a rise out of him, and judging by the way his grip on your hips tighten slightly, it’s working. 

He huffs when you pull the popsicle out of your mouth slowly, flicking your tongue over the tip of it with a sly smile. 

“What?” 

“I know what you’re doing.” His eyes narrow.

“What’s that?”

“Trying to get me to change my mind.” 

“Is it working?” You run your fingers over his chest, playing with the curly hair that sits there.

Javi pauses for a moment, clenching his jaw. “ _ No _ ,” he says, but you know he’s lying. You can see the flash of interest in his brown eyes, feel the outline of his half-hard cock pressing against your ass. 

“You don’t want to fuck me, Javi?” You rock back against his crotch. “You’ve got a shit way of showing it.”

He groans, squeezing your hips. “You know I do. But it’s too fucking hot.” 

“I could just blow you,” you suggest with a shrug. 

“What about you?”

“I can multitask.” You wag your eyebrows suggestively. 

Javi furrows his eyebrows for a moment and presses his lips together. But then realization dawns over his face and the look he gives you is one of shock mixed with dopey love. A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips, and his arms wrap around your back, pulling you down on top of him. 

You fall against him with a soft  _ oof _ , and the sudden movement almost makes you drop the popsicle. 

Javi grabs your wrist before you can pull back and lifts your hand to his mouth. He wraps his lips around the icy treat and slowly sucks the rest of it into his mouth, letting it melt on his tongue before swallowing it. Eyes still on yours, his mouth closes around your fingers, tongue hot and wet, and he laps at the sticky sugar. You can’t help the breathless moan that escapes your parted lips at the sensation, held in place by his stare and the thoroughness of his actions. 

If you didn’t want to fuck him before, you sure as hell do now. 

You cup his jaw and slot your lips against his, moaning into his mouth as his tongue licks against your bottom lip and notes of blue raspberry syrup dance on your tongue. You deepen the kiss, opening yourself up to him, hungry for more of that heady taste and getting drunk on him. It’s a messy, desperate clash of lips and teeth, battling tongues and noses that bump against each other with the desire for more, more,  _ more _ . 

Javi’s both warm and cold and the contradicting feelings only serve to make you boneless as you press yourself into him further. You don’t care that it’s hotter than hell, or that your skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, you just want to be as close to him as you can. 

Javi squeezes your ass, rocking your hips against his crotch. You sigh at the sweet friction of your clit against his boxers. His cock, nearly hard and pressed against your inner thigh, makes something heavy pool in your belly, and it’s only a matter of time before your lips are moving down his body, in search of it. 

You press open mouthed kisses across his jaw, down his neck and torso, pausing to scatter bites and suck marks into his skin. Javi groans above you, his hand pressing against the back of your neck, and you can’t tell if he’s pushing you lower or trying to get your lips back on his. You don’t even think he’s conscious of the push and pull, or the way his hips cant up into your hand. Still your lips continue their trek lower, over the planes of his tummy and to the carved lines of his hips. 

You run the tip of your tongue over the muscles that lead to his cock, and the choked moan he lets out is something sinful. You only get his boxers down a little more, and are kissing along the tops of his thighs when the hand on your neck squeezes and he lets out a strangled. “ _ Wait _ .” 

Your eyes raise to his, bottom lip trapped between your teeth. “Yes?” 

“Get up here,  _ cariño _ .” Javi taps his chin. “Wanna taste you too.” 

You raise up on to your knees and turn around slowly, wiggling your ass as you hover above him.

Javi’s hand lands on your butt with a smack, rubbing the sting of it away with his large palm. “C’mere.” His hands wrap around your thighs and you squeal when he pulls you back to hover over his face. “Fucking beatiful, baby.” He mumbles, kissing your knee. 

You hum, dipping a hand into his boxers. Your fingers find his hard cock and you both groan. You wrap them around his length and rub him slowly, feeling the weight of him in your palm. His breath hits your cunt in wrecked gasps, making you shiver. 

Well past the point of teasing, and with no patience left, you free him from the restricting fabric and lean forward, mouthing at the base. You take your time tasting him, running your tongue over every ridge and vein from top to bottom. 

“ _ Shit _ .” Javi gasps. “Fuck, you’re so good to me.” 

You kiss the tip, flicking your tongue against him and Javi all but melts into the floor. “Love your cock.” 

That remark earns you another smack. “Jesus,  _ cariño _ , your fucking mouth.” 

“You love my mouth.” You spit on his cock and rub it over his length. 

“Yeah I do,” he groans. 

“I love your mouth too,” you say, a little pointedly. 

Javi laughs, pulling your hips back to him. “Okay, okay.” His thumbs spread your folds, mouth going dry as he takes in your dripping cunt. He hums appreciatively, pressing little kisses up the inside of your thigh. His mouth settles right over your pussy, and he slowly drags the tip of his tongue from your clit to your entrance. 

You moan breathlessly, dropping your forehead against his thigh. “ _ Javi _ .” 

He hums into your cunt, wrapping his lips around your clit and working at the nerves with a flat tongue. You grind your hips down onto his chin and prop yourself up on your elbows. Your mouth is on his cock in an instant, matching the fervor with which his lips move against your cunt. Your bodies writhe against each other, hips lifting and pushing, seeking the warm embrace of your lips and spit. Muffled groans and smacking sounds fill the room, mixing with the noises of the city that float through the apartment. 

Javi moans against your folds when your hand squeezes his balls lightly, and he pulls away to bite out a curse. He presses a finger knuckle deep inside of you and crooks it slightly. You groan, lips still wrapped around him and he swears he feels the life leave his body in the instant. A second digit joins the first, and his mouth returns to your clit. 

Electricity races up your spine and you shudder. It’s almost overwhelming, his fingers moving inside of you and every one of his groans vibrating against your clit. Your legs tremble around his head, telltale signs of your release, but Javi doesn’t let up, and you’re just as determined to bring him to the edge with you. 

You pull off his cock enough to get your fingers wrapped around it and stroke it. A broken groan works its way out of his throat and Javi nips your clit. It’s your breaking point, and you come with a muffled cry. Javi works you through it, kissing your clit lightly while his fingers still fuck into you until you give an overstimulated whine. 

When the roar of the blood in your ears finally settles, and the world comes back to you in sharper colors, your hand wraps around Javi’s cock once again. You stroke him, twisting your wrist just the way he likes it and sucking on the head of his cock. He grunts, tilting his head back into the floor, whispering soft praises. 

“Yeah, just like that.” Javi bucks his hips into your hand. “Gonna come.” He manages to warn before warm spurts of his come fill your mouth. You swallow down all he has to offer greedily, and pull away with a filthy pop. 

You roll onto your back beside him, legs thrown over his body, and grateful for the cool tile against your skin. “Worth the heat?” 

Javi kisses your ankle, rubbing his thumb over your knee. “Fuck yeah.” 

“Think I could convince you to take a bath with me?” 

“After that, you could convince me to do  _ anything _ .” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” You push yourself into a seated position. “C’mon.” 

It takes a few tugs to get Javi up from the floor, and even more to pull him from the safe haven of the kitchen and into the sweltering heat of the apartment. But, eventually with a few kisses and the whispered promise of another round,  _ on the bed this time _ , you get him into the bathroom. 

Javi quits his griping once he sinks into the cool water, moaning as it laps at his heated skin. His body relaxes against yours, and he leans his head back into your shoulder. He cups water in his palms and lets it pour onto your legs, watching it run down your skin slowly, and traces lazy patterns on your knee, eyelids growing heavy as you scratch his scalp. 

The two of you sit, just silently basking in the late afternoon sun, and the way it casts orange and purple shadows against your walls. It’s slightly cooler now that the sun has started to disappear along the horizon bringing with it the promise of a bearable night. You’ll be glad when the heatwave ends, but you can’t deny the joy of spending lazy summer days with Javi. 

You hope there’s more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for more: bobaandthefetts


End file.
